Faith In The Dark
by gato
Summary: Declan, Peggy and Miranda investigate a mysterious dark image. Declan and Peggy "see the light."
1. Default Chapter

1 Faith in the Dark  
  
"Do you have to keep talking like that?" Miranda asked with obvious irritation. She turned toward Declan in the dark cab of his truck and scowled. He grinned maliciously and gave Mole a satisfying scratch behind the ears. The moon was the only source of light in the dark driveway. Declan leaned forward to better see the house that stood a short distance from the truck. He looked at his smoldering passenger and sighed.  
  
"Okay, Miranda, but this case just makes me think about that great radio show. This is kind of eerie. Who knows what that apparition is doing in the house. ONLY THE SHADOW KNOWS…"  
  
"That's it Declan! Stop saying that! Enough is enough! Besides, you weren't even old enough to have listened that show on the radio. Cut it out." Miranda turned away from him, swung her door open, and jumped from the truck. Declan joined her seconds later and they headed toward the dark house.  
  
The front door opened as they reached the two steps that lead to the low front porch. The front door opened as the pair approached. A woman appeared in the doorway of the dimly lit home. She ushered them inside and quietly shut the door. Declan sensed the woman's anxiety as she stood looking at them with wide brown eyes. Ann Douglas was an attractive woman, in her mid –thirties, with shoulder length brown hair that framed an unlined face.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Professor Dunn. I'm still skeptical about this. Davey is so young and I just don't want to encourage him to believe in things that…aren't, you know….normal." She ran a nervous hand through her hair. Taking slow steps, Mrs. Douglas led them into her living room.  
  
Declan stopped in front of the sofa but did not sit down. "How's Davey doing?" he asked, "Is he sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, we spent the day rollerblading and cruising an amusement park. He fell asleep while he and I read his favorite book together. We're determined to enjoy our summer off this year."  
  
Declan smiled. Ann Douglas was a special education teacher at Davey's elementary school. When Declan first met her, nearly two weeks ago, she insisted that they talk at the local playground. He was surprised to find her coaching Davey's little league softball team to victory. They stayed on the field afterward while her son went for ice cream with members of the team. Two days later, he got a chance to talk to Davey and was very impressed with the boy's acceptance of the shadow in his room. He insisted that the apparition was his dead father.  
  
"If' it's okay with you Mrs. Douglas…"  
  
"Oh please call me Ann. Only kids call me Mrs.," she interrupted him.  
  
"Alright…Ann, if it's okay with you, Miranda can set up the sensory equipment in Davey's room." Declan introduced Miranda to Ann Douglas. They shook hands and Miranda left the house quietly. Declan continued. "We're going to hopefully identify what is causing this…shadow image. More than likely, there's something outside that you just didn't find yet that is casting that shape in Davey's room." He stopped talking as he watched the worried mother's face frown in concern. It was important to find out what was going on in the boy's room. Declan attempted his most reassuring smile and laid a comforting hand on Ann's forearm. "Don't worry. I don't think it's anything scary. Davey's not afraid of the shadow so it's okay so far."  
  
"You're right. When I heard about your work from my pastor, I was afraid to call you. I just couldn't let myself believe that this thing could be…you know….spooky. It sounds crazy. If this is a hoax or something I didn't find outside, then let me apologize now for wasting your time, Professor Dunn."  
  
"Call me Declan, and no matter what this turns out to be, this is not a waste of time." Miranda returned with her camera bag and a few other small pieces of equipment. She waited expectantly at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second floor and silently cursed Declan for insisting that they investigate this shadow. All of her childhood nighttime fears flashed like neon signs while butterflies danced in her stomach.  
  
Ann quietly led them upstairs to her eight-year old son's room and slowly opened the door. Davey slept in a long twin bed in the center of the room. His entire room was decorated with plastic planets, stars, alien spacecrafts, asteroids and various other outer space objects. Many glow-in- the-dark stars hung from the ceiling by barely visible strings.  
  
"Cool," Declan whispered with a smile. Miranda couldn't help but nod in agreement. The room was a child's fantasy.  
  
Mrs. Douglas pushed the door open slowly to reveal the wall farthest from the bed and the window facing it.  
  
"Whoa…" Miranda murmured. She tiptoed forward with a small camera. She stopped halfway across the room in terror. Declan and Mrs. Douglas moved behind her to view the wall. A large shadow, in the shape of a man with box square shoulders slanted its way across the sky blue painted surface.  
  
Ann Douglas could only stare in shocked silence as she had many nights since the appearance of the shadow almost a month ago. With only the moonlight illuminating the room, the large shadow looked three-dimensional.  
  
Declan motioned Ann to follow him from the room. A nervous Miranda quietly began taking pictures.  
  
"Interesting… that's quite a …I don't know what to make of it yet." Declan sought to respond to the sight upstairs but fell short. He and the boy's mother were standing in the living room once again. "We're going to search for a possible source that could make that shape. When Miranda's done taking pictures, we'll look outside and all around your property. Do you think your neighbors would mind us walking around their yards a little?"  
  
Ann rubbed her forearms nervously and glanced at the stairs. The Tilllards and the McDonalds, her neighbors on both sides, had helped her search the property several times. They were driven by curiosity and concern for the young widowed mother. Ann had not told them that she was bringing in an "investigative team" and now felt embarrassed at the thought of Declan and his partner poking around in other yards.  
  
"If you can look around quietly, they might not mind. I'll call them now so they won't have the police flying out here." She headed toward the kitchen telephone. Several minutes later, she returned. "It's okay with them. I have to warn you though, Tom McDonald is an ex-navy seal and he's going to follow you all over tonight. He's going to have Bob Tillard all excited in a few minutes and both of them will question you like Holmes and Watson. Good luck."  
  
Declan smiled and shook his head. "No problem. They should be concerned about you and having strangers roaming around at night." He saw that her face held no humor. "Anything else I should know?"  
  
Ann turned and sat on the sofa behind her. "No. I guess I'm just worried about this whole thing. I've searched outside of this house night after night." She rubbed her temples for a moment. "Davey thinks that the shadow is his dad. The shape...looks like Jimmy…so tall and broad. I don't like this going on in my son's room. He's not afraid because he's so sure it's Jimmy. I moved here two years ago to get away from the sad memories of the little house in the city. We both liked Lake Fall as soon as we moved in. Now…I don't know." Ann swallowed back the obvious pain of remembering tragedy and loss. "Do what you have to do, Declan."  
  
He sat down quietly beside her. Again, he noticed the vulnerability of the young mother and the attractive way she tried to appear cool and collected when he joined her on the sofa. ::Great. Thinking of hittin' on a grieving widow. You're a pig, Dunn:: Declan shook his impure thoughts away and watched her staring at the photos on the mantelpiece. He sought to comfort her. "Don't worry. No harm has come to Davey so far. It has to have a source. We'll find it. Another associate of mine is a psychiatrist, Dr. Peggy Fowler, and I think it's a good idea for her to have a talk with you and Davey about this. I consult her on almost all of these investigations because sometimes---"  
  
"...the subjects are stark raving mad, right?" Ann finished for him with a smile. Declan started to nod but stopped himself before agreeing. He laughed nervously and stood up. "No, not raving mad. Maybe suffering from stress or some suppressed trauma. Peggy has found this to be true in some cases. I'm sure you and Davey are quite sane."  
  
They both noticed Miranda standing in the doorway at the same time. Neither was sure how long she had been standing there. "Ready to go outside now." She said. "Nothing came up on the infrared or the other scanners. It truly is just a shadow. Davey is stirring so it was time to stop."  
  
Declan joined his partner and Ann followed them to the front door. Once they were outside and walking down the porch, Miranda placed a light punch on Declan's left forearm. "While I'm upstairs in the chamber of horrors, you're downstairs movin' in on the terrified widow. Nice going, Declan." She walked hurriedly past him and around the house. He stood on the bottom step trying to answer her accusation. "Hey! You're wrong. It never crossed my mind." He whispered loudly. :: You pig::, he thought to himself as he jogged to catch up to Miranda. 


	2. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 2

Faith in the Dark, Part2  
  
  
  
Two days later  
  
Despite spending most of the night searching the area around the Douglas house, inside and out, Declan and Miranda found no explanation for the strange shadow in Davey's room. They brainstormed most of the following day and made a second trip out to the house to move lighting around the outside walls to see what the shadows produced from various angles. Miranda photographed the trees and buildings from various positions hoping to find out what shadows would appear through Davey's bedroom window.  
  
Now, they sat in Declan's office at the university, pictures scattered across his desk. Peggy Fowler sat directly across from Declan trying to make sense out the photos of the shadow. Miranda lounged in a nearby chair with another set of pictures from the outside of the house. Two hours of theorizing brought them to the conclusion that no angle of tree, building, power line, or any other object around the house could produce the shape of the shadow in the boy's room.  
  
Peggy dropped the pictures on the desk and sat back in her seat. "I don't get it. Shadows don't appear out of nowhere. Could this be a hoax?"  
  
Declan heard skepticism in his friend's voice. He knew she was prepared to dispel any "miraculous" theory associated with the apparition in the Douglas home.  
  
"Peg, I told you, Davey believes that shadow some how means his father is with him in that room. Jim Douglas died four years ago. He was a cop. Shot in the line of duty. Ann Douglas is worried that her son is letting his grief fuel an overactive imagination. He was only four when his dad died but he does have memories of him. Davey is not afraid of the shadow. Looks for it every night and sleeps like a baby. His mom tried to get him to sleep with her or in another room in the house but he won't budge. Ann is totally freaked out by his reaction."  
  
"Me too," Miranda retorted. "A child should be terrified of a big black shape on the wall. I get chills when I see it and I'm a grownup."  
  
Peggy sighed, "So what you're saying is that Davey is not scared because it is his father? Come on guys. There's nothing else to support this theory of yours?" She looked at Declan and turned to glance at Miranda. They both shrugged at her. "Obviously, Davey misses his father a lot. It's not unusual for a child or even an adult to imagine seeing a dead loved one. In this case, Davey is using the shadow as proof his dad is not completely gone."  
  
"You could be absolutely right about that," Declan responded. "But how do you explain that shadow? It is literally out of nowhere. It's just…weird. For the record, Peg, there have been many reported appearances of dead loved ones that have never been disputed. You know why? Because there was no scientific or logical explanation that could prove otherwise."  
  
"Declan, you're doing it again." Peggy shook her head. "I hope you're not helping Davey's imagination along by encouraging him to believe that his dead father might just be the shadow on the wall." She stood up and propped a hip on the desk. Miranda barely contained the small smile that crept to her mouth. :: Here comes the axe of rationality::  
  
she thought to herself.  
  
Peggy leaned toward Declan. "I know you want to help the Douglas'. You're worried that you won't have an answer for her when she's so desperate to spare her son anymore pain. I'm glad you told Mrs. Douglas that I'd be more than happy to talk to Davey. I'll help anyway I can. Let's make sure everything is well with mother and son before you examine what else might or might not be going on in their house."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Miranda sat up. "I don't have all the measurements calculated yet anyway. Something may come up when I see what angles the shadows outside make. Who knows, could be something we missed."  
  
Declan was nodding as she finished talking. "I agree. I'm going back to the house early this evening, Peg. Come with me and see the shadow."  
  
Peggy looked hesitantly at Declan and then suddenly smiled. "Can we make it a couple of nights from now? Saturday maybe?"  
  
Declan watched her stand up and move away from the desk. She stood looking at him twisting a small gold ball hanging from the chain around her neck. He recognized that "fidget." Peggy was anxious about something or trying to hide her feelings. Miranda caught his eye and they silently agreed that their friend suddenly seemed worried.  
  
"Everything okay, Peg," Declan asked.  
  
"Yes." She looked around the room and then turned back to Declan. "I have a date tonight I'm a little nervous about it, that's all. So, can we see Mrs. Douglas on Saturday if she's free?"  
  
Declan readily agreed. "Sure. I'll call her. Is this a blind date?"  
  
Peggy laughed nervously. "No, nothing that dangerous. This is a third date actually."  
  
Miranda pushed up and out of her chair. She stood next to the desk with raised eyebrows and a grin. "Huh. That sounds promising. Care to share?"  
  
::Oh God I'm blushing! They act like I never leave my house except to see them! Well…I guess I can see why they're curious. They've seen my blank and dusty social calendar:: Peggy wiped her moist palms together. "Actually Miranda, you met him. Remember the book club party you dragged me to around Valentine's Day?"  
  
Miranda frowned in momentary concentration. "Yeah I remember. I don't remember you meeting…Hey, I know who're talking about! The guy who convinced the host to include us in the novel roundtable. That was fun. He was…kinda cute." :: And a hottie!!! :: She silently thought.  
  
Peggy was still shyly smiling. "He's really nice. We went out a week after the party. Just for lunch. Then he had to go to Japan for two months. I didn't expect him to call when he got back. We went out again, just last week. He called yesterday to ask if I wanted to attend another book club party tonight. I did have fun at the last one."  
  
"See, I told you it would be a good time." Miranda grinned. "I've met a few... friends at book club parties. Just social buddies…"' She stopped herself from revealing anything more about some of her dates.  
  
Declan was somewhat speechless at all he had just learned about two very important women in his life. He managed to keep quiet hoping that they would reveal more about their private lives. Miranda abruptly ended her contribution to the conversation and turned to look at him. Declan cleared his throat. "Nice to hear you guys aren't afraid to let your hair down. Does your friend have a name, Peg?"  
  
She felt uncomfortable again under Declan's gaze. "Elliot Cauldfield. He's a free lance writer and a published author."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of him." He was surprised at the mention of the name. "He's written several books on contemporary culture issues. Good stuff. I read the one about the negative consequences of majority rule."  
  
"That's him. He has some interesting opinions." Peggy shrugged her shoulders. "We enjoy debating. Elliott has a wicked sense of humor."  
  
"And he's famous?!! Way to go, Doc Fowler." Miranda teased her friend.  
  
Declan kept staring at Peggy. She avoided eye contact with him and flashed back to the night before the book club party. Emma Sheppard had just returned to Portland after a long- term journalist assignment. She was only going to be in town for three days before heading out over seas to tackle another assignment. Declan spent all of his free time with her. Peggy buried herself into work until Miranda, feeling lonely, invited her to go out. She glanced at Declan as she picked up her pocketbook and briefcase. "I have to run. Let me know about Saturday. I'm free all day"  
  
"Sure thing, Peg. Have fun tonight." Declan watched her hurry out the door as she waved a good-bye to Miranda who turned back to look at him with amusement and curiosity.  
  
"So professor, are you still going out to the Douglas house tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, unlike our friend Peggy, I have no social commitments at this time." Miranda had gathered her backpack and stood next to Declan.  
  
He gave her a quick hug. "Good. Take it from me, you're better off."  
  
Miranda followed him out of the door completely puzzled by his statement and remembering Emma's Valentine's Day visit all those months ago. 


	3. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 3

Faith in the Dark, Part 3  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Peggy Fowler. It's so nice to meet you, Davey."  
  
The young boy with incredibly beautiful brown eyes and long dark lashes looked up at Peggy and tried to smile but shyness pulled his chin down to his chest. His mother gently rubbed his back.  
  
"Don't forget your manners, Davey," Ann reminded her son.  
  
"Hi," chirped the eight year old who still wouldn't look up. "I'm not sick."  
  
Peggy sat beside him on the sofa. She looked over his head and smiled at his mother. Declan chuckled at the boy's comment. "Dude, she's not going to take blood or give you medicine or anything. Remember, she just wants to talk to you and your mom about your dad. See if you guys are feeling better. Okay?"  
  
Davey nodded and gave his professor friend a huge grin. "Did you bring the fossil?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Declan reached into the breast pocket of his wild Hawaiian print shirt and pulled out a little box. Davey crossed the room as Declan opened the box.  
  
"Cooool! Mom, look!"  
  
The boy ran to his mother and shoved the little box under her nose. Ann looked down and saw the nail thin sliver of rock. "Wow, honey, that's so...nice! Don't forget to thank Declan."  
  
"Thanks!" Davey yelled over his shoulder. "It's a real fossil of a Hypsilophodon, a Jurrassic dinosaur, right Declan?"  
  
Declan was enjoying this moment and Davey's excitement. "That's correct Professor Douglas. A friend in prehistoric botany came across several of these fossils while at a dig in England. He gave me a few to show in class."  
  
Peggy watched their interaction and realized that Declan had reached a level of trust with Davey. She marveled again at his ability to relate to children of all ages. ::He's so childlike, she thought, in a sweet, grown man kind of way. :: Peggy smiled at the boy and his mother. "Mrs. Douglas, can Davey and I go up to his room and talk a little before his bedtime? I'd love to see that solar system up there."  
  
Ann laughed. "It's quite impressive. Please call me Ann, and yes, by all means enjoy your trip through the galaxy with my number one star pilot." She tickled her son's midsection. The boy blushed red and ran toward the steps with Peggy walking quickly behind him.  
  
Declan moved to sit on the sofa next to Ann. "He's in good hands. How are you? Still think the shadow is harmful?"  
  
Ann sat back and sighed. "Not so much, I guess. I still don't like that it's there...out of nowhere. Lately, I've been going through pictures of my husband. It's odd how the shadow looks like him standing somewhere…near us...Jimmy was so tall."  
  
Wistfully she got up and went to the mantelpiece and picked up the picture frame that contained a photo of James Douglas in his full dress- blue uniform. Declan found that picture slightly unnerving. The officer's body shape was almost exactly the shape of the shadow. When Ann pointed it out to him during his first visit to the house, he understood why Davey believed his father had returned.  
  
Declan moved to stand next to her. "It is amazing or maybe just coincidental. Look…I gotta be honest with you…we're stumped. Every photo we took drew a blank. Miranda is almost infallible when it comes to physics and anything related. She measured every angle and every shadow that falls across your house…from every side. I don't want to jump to conclusions but maybe we should explore other …possibilities."  
  
"Like what?" Ann turned to fix him with a hard stare. "A visit from the grave?" She returned the picture to the mantel and folded her arms tightly around herself. "No, I'm not ready to explore ghosts."  
  
"I didn't necessarily mean that as an immediate possibility. I just think we need to keep an open mind about events we can't readily explain."  
  
Ann looked away from him and he saw her struggle to maintain her composure. With eyes swimming in tears, she turned completely around and walked toward the sofa again. She did not sit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Declan. This is an incredible situation. For Davey's sake I have to be calm and rational."  
  
"And open to seeking answers," he interrupted, "wherever they lie."  
  
Ann regarded him from across the room. It was difficult to dismiss his reasoning. Professor Dunn came highly recommended by the pastor of her church. She looked up several articles from the Portland newspapers that reported his "miraculous" discoveries. The articles were small but definitely newsworthy. Ann also liked his easy camaraderie with Davey. Declan was respectful of the boy's ideas and thoughts about the shadow.  
  
"Okay." She agreed with him. "I'll stay open …to other possibilities."  
  
  
  
"Well, we're done…" Peggy was standing in the doorway with an odd expression on her face. She turned a confused face toward Declan who quickly snatched the glasses from his nose and began wiping them on the hem of his shirt. Her sudden appearance broke the tension in the room.  
  
"Where's Davey?" asked Ann clearing her throat.  
  
Peggy moved into the room after a few moments of hesitation. "In the bathroom. He's a wonderful young man. You must be very proud of him, Ann."  
  
"Yes, I am." She answered sitting on the sofa. Peggy joined her. Declan remained standing by the mantel.  
  
Davey bounded into the room and sat next to his mother. He wrapped an arm around hers and laid his head against her. Ann realized that Davey was sleepy. She glanced at the clock over the mantel. It was 8:10 and getting dark outside. Peggy saw the apprehension on the young mother's face and could only imagine her fears as she put her child to bed each night since the appearance of the shadow.  
  
"I think Declan and I will be looking around outside for awhile." Peggy said. "Right, Declan?"  
  
He started nodding. "Yeah. We're just going to make the usual rounds around the house."  
  
Ann rose from the sofa with one arm draped over Davey's shoulder. He yawned noisily  
  
"Say good night and thank you, Davey."  
  
" 'Night, Declan. 'Night, Doc."  
  
"I'll be down in about a half an hour. We can talk over coffee when you're done outside." Ann said as she walked with Davey from the room.  
  
Declan moved toward the front hallway as soon as they left. Peggy followed him out to the front yard. They spent the next hour searching for outside shadows and other possible lighting factors that could produce the image in Davey's room. Declan explained the work he and Miranda had already done and what else they still had to cover. He showed Peggy the shadows the moon created and the shapes the road lights made through the trees. They sat for awhile staring at the sky from the bench in Ann's backyard. Peggy stole a glance at Declan's upturned head as he gazed upward. She noted that his black hair was longer and sometimes dipped across his forehead. She suppressed a grin at his perpetual 5:00 o'clock stubble. The dark coating of hair covered a strong chin and accentuated his expressive mouth. Peggy zeroed in on the light, crisscross of scars on his chin and wondered how he managed to remain alive considering his history of accidents and near misses.  
  
"Peg?" Declan was suddenly giving her a curious look.  
  
She smiled sheepishly at him and he grinned back. "What's up, Peg? Are you wondering if I convinced Ann that her husband is a visiting shadow?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Declan looked away from her and shook his head dramatically. "No, Doctor Fowler. I only asked her to keep an open mind."  
  
Peggy stood up with a big sigh. "You're incorrigible. What is she suppose to keep an open mind about? Shadow ghosts? Aliens? Enlighten me, Professor Dunn."  
  
"You talk to her first and then we'll compare impressions. Ann is a very intelligent woman who does recognize the limits of logic. We've been forced to look at certain phenomena outside of those limits, haven't we?"  
  
Peggy stared down at him a few seconds before answering. "Yes, we have. I know the impossible is sometimes all that is left. I'm just very concerned about the effect it will have on Davey. "  
  
Declan stood and stretched. "Me too." He looked up at the stars again and then at Peggy.  
  
"How was your date with Elliott Cauldfield the other night?"  
  
"Good, the book party was very interesting. A nice blend of opinions and reviews."  
  
He gave her a deadpan stare and then suddenly laughed. "It was a date for god sakes, Peg! Did you have a good time with Elliott?"  
  
She smiled and looked embarrassed. Declan felt his mood shift from curiosity to dread and he suddenly felt awkward standing there watching her seemingly blissful recollection of her date. Peggy was blushing again and obviously searching for the appropriate words to describe that evening.  
  
"I had a wonderful time, Elliott is…nice." she said nodding.  
  
Now Declan was sure he was dreading any more news about the date. Inexplicably, he felt a stab of jealousy and loss. He thought of Emma for a split second and wondered if she ever had a 'wonderful time' during their brief time together.  
  
Peggy sensed his mood change and guessed by the look on his face that Emma must have wormed her way back into his thoughts. She sighed to herself and decided to change the subject and then, suddenly, Ann's voice called to them from the front yard. 


	4. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 4

Faith in the Dark, Part 4  
  
"There's no shadow tonight. Davey is upset."  
  
Ann spoke as she followed Declan and Peggy up the stairs. Silently they rushed down the hall to Davey's room. They found him kneeling in the center of his bed clutching a stuffed dog. Declan looked toward the wall opposite the bed. There was no shadow. Peggy looked all around the room and then sat with Davey on the bed.  
  
"What's the matter, Davey?"  
  
The boy looked at his mother standing by the door before he answered Peggy. "I don't think my dad is coming tonight."  
  
"Why?" Declan now sat next to him also "Did something happen tonight?"  
  
The boy frowned and squeezed the stuffed toy tighter. "No…I don't think so. I fell asleep...and then Dad told me …to…to…"  
  
"What, honey?" Ann asked her son. She walked to the bed and gathered him in her arms. Her face had gone pale with worry and fear.  
  
"He told me I can build the tree house."  
  
Ann gasped and held Davey's face in her hands. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Dad told me, Mom. He was in my dream…I think." Davey's face suddenly lit up with a big grin. "He said he left me all the wood and tools. Even windows! This is going to be a really cool tree house! Dad said you're saving everything in a special place, Mom. This is a great!" He broke free of his mother and crawled over to Declan. "You want to help me build it?"  
  
Declan looked at Ann who was staring off into space. Her breathing seemed strained. Peggy slipped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Let's ask your mom," Declan answered the boy.  
  
Ann caught her breath and grasped her son's shoulders. "I never told you about the house kit, Davey. I'm sorry. You were only four when your dad died and I …couldn't bare seeing the kit in the garage. I had all of the stuff put in storage a year later. Honey, I'm glad your dream about your dad made you happy. We both miss him so much." She exhaled slowly and pulled Davey into a hug. "Did Grandma Douglas tell you about the tree house when she called last week? She would remember Daddy talking about it when you were little. What did Grandma say?"  
  
Davey sat back from his mother. "Grandma didn't tell me about the tree house." He suddenly sighed in exasperation as though he were stating the obvious. "Daddy told me tonight. He was really happy, Mom!"  
  
Declan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder."What else did he say, Davey?"  
  
The boy was thoughtful for a second and then he turned to look at Declan. "He said …don't forget to put the …weather something on it. I can't remember the word."  
  
"The weathervane. There's an American flag weathervane that sits on the top." Ann murmured to her son. She rose shakily from the bed and moved around it. Declan and Peggy stood also as she began pulling back the quilt on the bed. "Hey, big guy, it's still time for bed. If you're scared or worried, you can sleep with me."  
  
"No, I'm not scared. I want to see Daddy again. I know he'll come back. He said he would."  
  
"He did?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to build my tree house!"  
  
Declan looked down at Davey and smiled. "If it's okay with your mom, I'll help. Get some sleep, dude. I'll catch you later, gator."  
  
"Goodnight, Davey." Peggy said as she and Declan left the room. They left the mother and son to their bedtime ritual for the second time and headed for the living room to wait. Peggy sat on a cushioned window seat looking out into the dark front garden. Declan watched her from the sofa and wondered if she was contemplating how to help Ann and Davey through this latest revelation.  
  
"What do you think, Peg? All these weeks and now the shadow doesn't show up. Now the dream about his dad. You think Davey's okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Davey was creating the shadow somehow and didn't tell anyone. He's afraid his mom doesn't believe that his father is back so he made up the dream to convince her."  
  
"What about the tree house? Davey says his grandmother did not tell him about it."  
  
"Maybe she did. Maybe he overheard a conversation between his mom and grandmother about it. These are logical explanations and more likely than whatever you're thinking."  
  
Declan shook his head. "I'm not ready to confirm anything. I'm not thinking that Jim Douglas is communicating with his son. Peg, relax, I'm not going to push them into believing anything right now. I'm worried about this tree house thing. Let's find out if he overheard someone talking about it."  
  
"He didn't. I never talk about the tree house . Jim's mom and I haven't talked about it since the week Jim was killed. I called her a few minutes ago. She never told Davey about it. She said she had completely forgotten the house kit after losing Jim."  
  
Ann informed them as she entered the room with arms folded. She looked tired and dazed.  
  
Peggy walked over to her and motioned for the weary mother to sit on the sofa. Peggy joined her. "Ann, is there any possible way Davey would know about the tree house.?"  
  
Ann looked at Peggy and slowly shook her head. "It's not even in the house. I couldn't even look at it and it's still hard to talk about the thing…I just don't know he could know." She looked at Declan. "I want him to have the house built. He deserves this gift from his Dad. I can see that now. I'll get it from storage. Davey has asked a lot of you, Declan. You don't have to feel pressured to help with this. I have a neighbor who's a carpenter and contractor. I know he'll help."  
  
"I want to help build the tree house. I just want to see this through with Davey." Declan smiled at Ann. "He's a good kid."  
  
She nodded and fought against the pain of past memories." Davey was only four when he lost his father. Jimmy was so excited about the tree house. He was going to build it in the sycamore tree at the old house." Ann smiled sadly."I told him Davey was too young to play in a tree house. He wanted to build it anyway. It was going to be a surprise so we never said a word to Davey. We planned it for his fifth birthday. The week before he died, Jim bought the kit and everything. After…I just sent the whole thing to storage. No one else knew about except Jim's mom."  
  
She suddenly burst into tears. Peggy held her and mouthed to Declan to leave them alone for awhile. He reluctantly complied.  
  
Peggy spent the next hour consoling and convincing Ann that Davey was fine and is just now starting to understand his loss. He wishes his Dad were alive and might be desperate to make it happen and to convince everybody that it's true. The two women talked about grief and acceptance. Peggy assured Ann that her son is going to feel better especially since he'll now have a solid monument to remember his father.  
  
Declan and Peggy discussed the evening's events in the truck as they returned to the city. Halfway across town to Peggy's house, Declan noticed that she became quiet. He glanced at her periodically while driving. She sat very still while staring at the road ahead. Declan let his eyes trace the familiar profile of her brown face. He stole side glances of her as he pulled into her driveway. Declan wondered about the frown that creased her forehead when he stopped the truck. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Peggy realized she was in front of her house.  
  
"Oh. I must be more tired than I thought." She said. Declan got out and circled the truck to open her door. Peggy stepped out with her key in hand. Declan stood in front of her.  
  
"You've been in another world since we got back into town. Is everything ok?"  
  
'Yes, I'm fine." Peggy looked up at him with a surprised smile. 'I've just been so busy at work lately and I guess it's catching up to me."  
  
Declan felt a shiver travel up his back.. :: She doesn't look tired, he thought, she looks worried. :: He placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, it's me, Declan, your friend, right? I sorta know you a little and I know when something's wrong with you."  
  
Peggy sighed. She looked away from the warmth of his eyes with difficulty. ::As long as I don't look directly into his eyes I'll be alright, she thought.::  
  
"Lighten up, Declan. It's not something terrible." She smiled. " Elliott asked me to go to Seattle with him next weekend." Peggy laughed suddenly. "It's just so weird. I really do like him and I think…I'm not sure I'm ready to travel with him." She was frowning and thoughtful again. "He's the keynote speaker at a foreign policy caucus in Seattle. There's a big formal dinner, some theater tickets for guests, and basically a fantastic weekend that no sane person would pass up…but I'm not sure I'm …"  
  
"Don't go then. Tell him you don't want to go away with him." Declan interrupted her. "You've only been out with this guy a few times. I'm sure he'll understand why you'd turn him down."  
  
"I'm okay with turning him down. I think he expects me to say no." She was looking at him again and feeling safe enough to allow his concern to comfort her. "I've been thinking about my relationship with Elliott and… other things. Talking to Ann tonight…I started remembering…the depth of a loss like that."  
  
Declan inhaled and let the air out in a sigh. "I'm sorry, Peg. I didn't even think…"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. I've counseled many patients through grief since my husband died." Peggy felt his hand slide up her arm to grip her shoulder. He pulled her into a brief hug and then let her go. She stepped back, slightly, putting extra distance between them.  
  
Declan contemplated putting his truck in gear and jumping in front of it. His spontaneous physical contact was never an issue before. However, since his past relationship with Emma Sheppard, his friendship with Peggy had changed. Sometimes they were "okay" without any strained camaraderie. But other times, he felt awkward around her and. unable to understand why.  
  
"You know, I'm not a shrink like you but I've been known to have a sympathetic ear and occasionally throw out some good vibes." Declan was smiling, "You can talk to me about some of those memories. Especially if I put you in the middle of something like this…this situation with Ann Douglas."  
  
Peggy returned his smile. "I'll remember that. I'm fine, though." She started walking slowly backward toward her house still looking at Declan. "Thanks. Call you tomorrow." Then she rushed to open her door, went inside, and quietly closed the door.  
  
Declan stood in front of her house for a few minutes staring at her front door. He was beginning to see that the problem with their friendship was not going to be an easy fix. Tonight, he allowed himself the luxury of touching her and, after months of barely making eye contact, he enjoyed her eyes seeking and hiding from his gaze.  
  
When he finally pulled his truck from the curb and headed home, Peggy abandoned her perch on the windowsill of a front bedroom. Her eyes had followed the truck down the street. She turned away from the window thinking about Declan's hug. 


	5. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 5

Faith in the Dark, Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Twenty-two days had gone by and the shadow did not make an appearance in Davey's room. The disappointed boy gave up his nightly vigil after eight nights of waiting up past his bedtime. He placated himself with thoughts of building his tree house and questioned his mother for details about his father.  
  
Ann kept her own vigil and almost wished the shadow would return. She wished for anything that would help Davey mourn the loss of his father. Now that he was old enough to really miss his dad, Davey was quiet and a little sad sometimes at softball games. He watched his teammates with their fathers and, it was obvious to Ann, that her little boy was feeling "left out" of the magical father/son bond. It tore at her heart but she knew he would learn to accept his loss as he grew up.  
  
Ann's mother-in-law made the shipping arrangements for the tree house kit. Sylvia Douglas lived near the storage center in Portland and insisted on helping out her grandson. The center promised to send it out within fourteen days. Now, Ann waited anxiously for the delivery truck to arrive. Davey had been coaxed out of the house earlier in the morning to attend his half-day camp at the local church. She did not want him to miss out on the social interaction of camp to stand around waiting for the UPS truck. Ann glanced at the kitchen wall clock again. 10:35. She turned away from the kitchen window and decided that in the hour or so she had to herself before picking up Davey, she would pick out a short, strong tree that could hold a tree house.  
  
Miranda and Declan had taken turns checking the Douglas house for any signs of the shadow or for a clue as to why it had disappeared. Like its sudden appearance in Davey's room, the shadow's abrupt departure proved to be just as mysterious and there were no clues to explain either event. Peggy visited Ann and Davey twice over the past three weeks and was satisfied that they were doing well despite the circumstances.  
  
Declan rapidly navigated the busy hospital corridors heading for Peggy's office. Today, he planned on conducting his afternoon anthropology lecture and then goes to the Douglas house. He hoped that the tree house kit had arrived. Declan smiled imagining Davey's excitement at seeing the kit. He stopped abruptly at Peggy's door and knocked. His friend opened the door with a smile and stepped back to let him enter. Declan headed toward the office sofa and stopped in shock. Elliot Cauldfield lay across the plush sofa with a curious look aimed at Declan. The writer raised himself up and stood with a hand extended toward Peggy's hesitant friend. He was taller than expected and carried his slim, 6'3" frame with confidence. His brown skin and strong features blended handsomely and contributed to his popularity in the literary circles. A recent local magazine listed him as one of Oregon's top ten eligible bachelors.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Declan, right?"  
  
Declan shook the offered hand and brushed aside the awkwardness that swept the air in the office. "That's right. Good to meet you too…Elliott. I'm sorry to interrupt. I was hoping to have a quick word with Peggy." He turned toward her. "I'll call you later."  
  
Elliott moved to stand next to Peggy. "Hey, don't leave on my account. You guys go ahead and talk. Peg and I are having a quick bite in the cafeteria." He placed an arm around her shoulders and looked at her thoughtfully. "I'll meet you down there. Take your time. Why don't you join us when you're done, Declan? Peg has told me about your work and adventures." Elliott smiled. "Fascinating stuff. I'd like to hear more."  
  
Declan stared a Peggy for several moments. She was smiling at him and obviously feeling the strain of this weird and unexpected meeting. "Maybe next time. I only have a few minutes to spare this morning. I won't keep Peggy long."  
  
Elliot walked toward the door. "Okay then…well, see you around. Peg, I'll sit in your favorite section."  
  
She grinned at him, "I'll be right down. Thanks, Elliott"  
  
He waved at her and headed toward the elevators. Declan leaned against the desk and folded his arms. He saw a wave of anxiety cross Peggy's features but she stared right back at him and waited.  
  
"Peggy…If I had known Cauldfield was here I wouldn't have barged in like this. I tried to call you last night but…"  
  
"I was out. I didn't get back early enough to call you back."  
  
"Oh. It's not a big deal. I just wanted to let you know that Miranda and I are going out to see Ann and Davey later. I thought maybe we could all go and then grab dinner together tonight."  
  
Peggy smiled and walked around her desk. She picked up her purse and spoke as she headed for the office door. "That sounds good but I can only meet you guys for dinner I have a late patient today. I'll call you at Ann's and let you know when I'm finished." Turning back to look at him, she was slightly taken aback by the weary look her friend displayed. Suddenly feeling apologetic, Peggy walked back into her office. "Declan, I'm sorry I have to run like this. Elliott is going out of town later tonight and we agreed to a quick early lunch today."  
  
Declan lifted himself from the desk and stood with her in the center of the room. He leaned closer and struggled with the impulse to question her about her whereabouts last night. Sleep eluded him for most of the early morning hours. His thoughts of Peggy and Elliott tossed and turned him until the alarm clock signaled yet another sleepless night of worry. ::What the hell am I doing ?:: Declan chastised himself.  
  
"It's okay. You don't owe me an apology, Peg. I just…wanted to invite you out with us tonight. Look, you better go to the cafeteria. He's waiting for you."  
  
She started to speak but her mouth closed on her words. They were staring into each other's eyes without even realizing that they were hanging on to every word spoken between them. With effort, Peggy nodded and turned to leave. "Yes, I'm going. I'll see you later. Declan." Then she left quickly before she allowed herself to question what was happening with their friendship. Everything seemed strained and escaping brought some temporary comfort.  
  
Declan slipped out of her office several seconds later and reluctantly left the hospital.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Miranda surveyed the back perimeter of Ann Douglas' house. She and Declan agreed that despite the shadow's disappearance, they should continue the occasional inspection of the property until the tree house was built. Miranda wandered the yard enjoying the sun's descent and approaching twilight. She walked past the kitchen window and saw Declan and Ann scrutinizing the tree house blueprints. A friend's mother was due to arrive with Davey before dark after two hours of video games at the local arcade. Miranda smiled with thoughts of the little boy's excitement. She then busied herself examining the shadows that fell against the house. Many of the shapes were familiar to her and she looked any unusual images. Her eyes skimmed the ground as well. Feeling satisfied that there were no changes; she stretched lazily where she stood and took a deep breath of the honeysuckle scented air. Suddenly, a different shadow fell across the side of the house. Miranda squinted at the image that grew quickly before her eyes. The dark shape was suddenly larger, wider and…closer. She gasped when she realized that the shadow looked almost exactly like the image that had appeared in Davey's room.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Miranda lurched forward and away from the deep voice. Without looking behind her, she scurried blindly toward the front of the house. Fear prevented her from seeing the garden hose in her path. Miranda tripped and landed flat on her chest. She rolled hastily to her side and into a small bed of petunias. Two large hands were suddenly gripping her shoulders and pulling her up. Her vision cleared as her head was moved from the thicket of flowers. Miranda screamed. The glare of the setting sun blinded her and made it impossible to see who or what was holding her. Angry, she tried kicking out and wrenching away from the strong grip.  
  
"Miranda! Hey, let her go!" Declan yelled as he and Ann came running toward her.  
  
"Wait!" Ann was pulling Declan's arm. "That's a friend of mine." They both reached for Miranda, who was now attempting to wiggle out of her captor's grasp. Declan yanked her away from the tall man who practically shoved the struggling girl toward him. The man stepped back with an angry scowl on his dark features.  
  
"Ben! What happened?" Ann was by his side looking up at him.  
  
"I wish I knew. She ran across the yard when I spoke to her. Then, she fell." He was looking at Miranda panting and holding on to Declan who held her protectively against him. "I went to her. She hit that ground hard so I thought she was hurt. Next thing I know, she was screaming and trying to maim me."  
  
Ann cast a concerned eye over Miranda. "Are you alright?"  
  
Miranda nodded as she released her grip on Declan and brushed dirt and grass from her jeans and shirt. "He was sneaking up behind me. I saw …a huge shadow on the side of the house…" She pointed accusingly at Ann's friend. "His shadow looks just like the one from Davey's room. That's why I ran. I think we have some questions for this…guy…whoever you are."  
  
"This is Ben Tall Deer. We teach at the same school. I asked him to stop by today because he's a good carpenter when he's not teaching science." Ann smiled at him. "I guess you now how serious this whole shadow business turned out."  
  
Ben's scowl melted away under Ann's gaze. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. The waning sun cast a shine on his short, black hair. Living up to his name, he was tall with a broad chest and shoulders that tapered to a firm waist. His hairless face was creased with approaching middle age and time spent in the sun. He smiled back at his friend with dark, mischievous eyes. "I see you didn't take my advice about that. So, these are the 'psychic investigators' you told me about?"  
  
"No. We're not psychic in any way. I'm Declan Dunn and this is my friend and partner, Miranda."  
  
Ben shook Declan's hand and gave Miranda a nod. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to what you were doing around Ann's house."  
  
"Let's talk inside. My neighbors are about to 'mosey on over' any minute to ask questions." Ann headed back to the house with Ben.  
  
Declan gave Miranda a questioning look. "Did you think the shadow was alive?" He grinned at her angry glare. "I thought someone was out here trying to kill you. You're so jumpy lately. Jeez, Miranda, he doesn't even look like a shadow."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah, well let me tell you something, his shadow does look like the one that was in Davey's room. I'm not kidding. We need to find out more about Mr.Tall Dear."  
  
Declan started walking with her back toward the front door. "Okay, okay. We don't know anything about him yet. He may be involved. Who knows what evil lurks in this quiet suburban yard? ONLY THE SHADOW KNOWS…."  
  
"Grow up already!" Miranda stalked ahead of him and out of earshot of his low, maniacal laughter. 


	6. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 6

Faith In The Dark, Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Very nice." Ben muttered as he poured over the tree house plans. "This is going to be well made and detailed. Ann, your husband picked a good one."  
  
" He always wanted the best for Davey." Ann smiled sadly. "Is this safe for an 8 year old?"  
  
Declan leaned in closer to the enlarged photo of the finished house. He and Ben sat together at the dining room table and had spent an hour going over the details of the little house. Declan patiently listened to Ben's critique of the plans and tried to start a friendly conversation with the big man. So far, their only communication centered on the tree house.  
  
"It's pretty safe." Declan said pointing to the blueprint; "We'll just build it in a low tree. There are support struts all over this baby. It's fantastic."  
  
Miranda shook her head and smirked at her partner. ::And so people, the obsession begins. :: She knew Declan really had his teeth into building the tree house. His silent belief that Davey really was sent a message from his father had not escaped her or Peggy. They both knew that Declan would wait and see what other evidence popped up before mentioning it again.  
  
Ann shifted restlessly on the sofa next to Miranda. "The wood is old. The storage center wouldn't send it because the crates looked worn and water damaged. I can order some from the lumber mill if you guys tell me what and how much."  
  
Declan and Ben exchanged wary glances. Ben had already decided he would build the house for Davey as soon as Ann told him about it at Sunday's softball game. She told him about this Dunn guy and how he and his friends were investigating the shadow in the boy's room. He knew that Dunn wanted to build the house also.  
  
"I can get the wood for you, Ann. Don't worry about it. I have an account at that mill because of all of the side work I do for the owner." Ben looked at Declan again. "You got any experience with little houses?"  
  
"Yeah. I live in one." Declan couldn't control the sarcastic retort. He caught the scolding look from Miranda and plastered a smile on his face. "I've helped build homes in a couple of third world countries and with a disaster relief agency one bad summer in Mali."  
  
Ben looked impressed. "Well I guess you know your little houses then. So we get supplies and map out a schedule?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They shook hands grudgingly and immediately consulted the calendar in the kitchen to plan their time. In the meantime, Ann answered a telephone call from Davey's friend's parents and allowed Davey to spend the night at the friend's house. She came back to sit on the sofa. Miranda took the opportunity to question Ann about Ben Tall Dear.  
  
"His shadow really was extremely similar to the one in Davey's room, Ann. That's why I jumped liked that. I know he's your friend but I think that we should plug up my floodlights tonight and position him around the house and see what shadow he makes in the bedroom."  
  
"Oh God, Miranda. I can't ask him to do that!" Ann whispered frantically. "Ben is a very decent guy and has the respect of the whole school. I've known him for about two years and I tell you, he's not the practical joke kind of guy. Besides, why would he, or anyone else for that matter, do something so…weird?"  
  
Miranda sat back on the sofa. "I don't know but I do know what I saw." She gave Ann a sympathetic look. "Look, maybe he's not the person you think he is. It happens all the time. It's always the nice guy no one suspects. Maybe he's stalking you or something. We have to examine every possibility here. Let's start with convincing him to stand in the spotlights tonight."  
  
"This is crazy. I refuse to believe Ben would do something like this to me. You don't understand him. He's a Native American and his beliefs about shadows are tied into his culture and customs. He's serious about his heritage and this… image in Davey's room is a serious matter to him. He doesn't think I should disturb anything by investigating."  
  
Ann stopped speaking and her eyes grew wide. Her last statement made any further comment freeze on her lips. Miranda nodded slowly acknowledging Ann's sudden realization. "Looks like your friend, Ben, tried not to get caught. Aren't you glad you investigated anyway?"  
  
Before Ann could answer, Ben spoke up from the dining room archway. " She's right, Ann. It sounds like I didn't want to be discovered. Despite my beliefs and my innocence, I'll cooperate with whatever you want. I'm anxious to be absolved of this 'crime' and try to help you and Davey through this."  
  
He didn't appear angry and, for that, Ann was grateful. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at her with concern. "I'll do it for you. I'll let them test my shadow." Ben's eyes lit with amusement after his declaration.  
  
Ann let out a sigh. "I want to prove them wrong, Ben. Then we can move on."  
  
The telephone rang loudly again in the tight silence. Ann hurried to answer the phone in the front hallway. While she was gone, Declan quietly entered the living room. He had heard the entire exchange and was now anxious to talk to Miranda alone. Ann returned to the little group breaking the tension in the room.  
  
"Declan, that was Peggy. She was in a hurry so she wanted me to tell you guys that she can't meet you tonight and she'll call you and Miranda tomorrow"  
  
Miranda shrugged and winked at Ann. "Probably a hot date."  
  
Declan let out a long breath. He wondered if Elliott had really gone out of town. ::Or, did Peggy go with this guy?:: he wondered. Declan felt uneasy and suddenly irritable. Emma's words sounded in his head again as they had for several weeks now. :: We don't work because you have something unresolved with Dr. Peggy Fowler, Declan. I see it when you're around her. It's Valentine's Day and you just left a message on Miranda's answering machine asking her if she knew where Peggy is tonight. Please don't give me that 'I'm her friend and I can be worried about her look.' I don't want to be a consolation prize, Declan. You need to find out what's going on with the two of you. Call me when you figure it out. Or… on second thought, don't call if you find your answers :: Declan abruptly shut out Emma's voice.  
  
"Well okay then, it's just you and me Miranda. Hungry?"  
  
"Yep. But before we go I think we have a test to run." She bent her head toward Ben who folded his big arms across his chest.  
  
"I consent. It's just about dark now. Let's get it over with." Ben muttered.  
  
Later  
  
Miranda threw a tarp over the equipment in the back of Declan's truck. She briefly wondered if Ann, Ben Tall Dear, and Declan were thinking that insanity should not happen to such a young woman in the prime of her life. Miranda silently cursed her embarrassment but still insisted that Ben's shadow was what spooked her earlier. She and Declan positioned Ben Tall Dear all around the yard. He even volunteered to climb up in several trees near the house. Despite the perfect spotlighting and soft moonlight, Ben's shadow did not resemble the image found in Davey's room. Now, tired and hungry, Miranda agreed that it was time to pack up and go. Declan helped her load the truck and then met Ann and Ben on the front walk. He tried to console his partner but she was not accepting of platitudes. Instead she had countered with giving him the details of her conversation with Ann. Declan said his good-byes and watched Miranda sullenly wave her departure before they pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the interstate.  
  
"So. What's next? Are we going to look for Ben's part in this shadow thing?" Miranda pressed her silent friend.  
  
"I don't know." Declan kept his eyes on the road. "I don't see him having anything to do with the shadow. I agree, he is built like Jim Douglas but obviously he's not causing the image in the house,"  
  
Miranda sat back with a grunt. She was surprised and a little annoyed that Declan was not brainstorming possibilities with her. He seemed only interested in driving the truck down the highway lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" She asked casually hoping to not sound too concerned.  
  
Declan flicked a glance her way and turned back to the road." I don't really know…" He started and then sighed. "Miranda, didn't it seem strange that Peggy just cancelled out on us like that? It's not like we've seen much of her lately." Pausing again, Declan ran a hand through his hair and slapped the steering wheel in exasperation. "Damn…I'm not making any sense. Don't look at me like that. I'm really okay. I'm just not feeling too comfortable with Peggy's boyfriend. I have absolutely no right to object or anything… I just feel like he's pulling her away from me… us I mean"  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at his last statement. "What is it, Declan? Are you jealous?"  
  
He swallowed an indignant denial because he felt her eyes on him already guessing the truth. "I guess I am." Declan chuckled bitterly. "I'm a sorry excuse for a friend, huh?" I should be happy for her but instead all I keep thinking about is why Elliott and not me."  
  
Miranda spoke softly hoping to ease his discomfort. "You never let her know."  
  
He was shaking his head at her words. "Tell her what? Ah, excuse me, Peg don't have a fun, normal relationship with a successful author. Date me instead." Declan smiled without humor. "She's doing well right now. I don't want to throw a wrench into her thing with Cauldfield. As if I could anyway. Jeez, I'm having delusions of worthiness."  
  
"Hey Declan, stop that. You are so wrong about yourself and about Peggy." Miranda knew that he would not appreciate any expression of pity so she went on the offense. "When you were tight with Emma, we didn't see you at all. Remember? Then she came back in February for a few days and we thought she was holding you hostage. You didn't wonder who Peggy was dating then, right?"  
  
"Wrong." Declan murmured softly. "My relationship with Emma ended because of Peggy. I didn't know why I couldn't move forward with Emma. After she went on the big assignment overseas, I missed her. We stayed in touch. When she came back for a visit around Valentine's Day, I didn't feel the same… I tried but even she saw I was not committed to the relationship." He pulled into the parking lot of a diner just off the interstate and turned off the truck. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Declan looked sadly at Miranda. "The truth is, Miranda, when Peggy and I were arguing about Emma I wanted her to be jealous. I wanted her to feel something about me even if we were fighting. Later, when Emma left, I knew that my friendship with Peggy had been damaged. She seemed to close up around me. We adjusted to the change." He looked away from Miranda now and stared into the brightly lit diner as he continued to speak quietly. "I realize now that, over the years, I wanted more than friendship with her. I don't like having her at odds with me. On Valentine's Day, I wanted to talk to her and see how she was feeling. That was end of my thing with Emma. Before she left, she confronted me about the phone call to your machine and I couldn't deny it. I only wanted to see Peggy that night."  
  
"Declan, I'm sorry we didn't call back. We were rushing out to the party."  
  
"It's not your fault. I did it to myself."  
  
"Tell her, Declan. Let her know how you feel as soon as possible." Miranda agonized over telling him about her suspicions regarding Peggy's feelings for him. There was definitely a connection between her best friends.  
  
"It's too late to say anything. She seems happy with Cauldfield. Suppose he's the next soulmate in her life? I can't stop fate."  
  
Miranda shook her head and grabbed his arm. "You're a nut. A lovable, stubborn nut. Peggy is having fun with Elliott. He's charming and extravagant when he entertains her. A girl likes that kind of attention. You're not a diversion for her. You are permanently in her life as a friend and a confidant and it's so clear to me and everyone else around you guys that … there is more between the two of than friendship already. Ask Peggy and you'll see."  
  
Declan stared at her thoughtfully and then he smiled. " If you're wrong, and I go down in flames after I tell her and she rejects me, you're buying me lunch until Christmas."  
  
"It's a deal. I won't even hold you to buying me lunch if she doesn't turn you down. I'll just torment you daily with 'I told you so.' Just tell her how you feel. Ask her out on a date or something."  
  
He laughed at her insistence. "Okay already." They shook hands on their deal.  
  
Miranda opened the truck door and jumped out. "Let's eat. You need your strength for courting."  
  
Declan followed her. "Then buy me dinner." 


	7. Faith In The Dark, Chapter 7

Faith in the Dark, Chapter 7  
  
7:15am. The next day.  
  
Peggy stretched the stiffness from her arms and legs while Elliott opened the car door. He took her hand as she got out of his two-seater sports car. They walked slowly toward the front door of her house. Elliott stopped her with a gentle tap on the arm as she fished for the door key.  
  
"Can I call you when I get back?"  
  
Peggy smiled. "If you want to. I'd like that." She tried to capture the right words to say good-bye. "Elliott, I really enjoyed last night. Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Hey, I should be thanking you." He held her hands now. "You didn't have to spend the whole night with me on the boat listening to my arrogant ramblings."  
  
"You were not arrogant, you were.sweet. I feel like I wasted your last night in Portland." Peggy shook her head to stop him from disagreeing. "Seeing the sunrise on the lake was fantastic. I'm glad you talked me into it. I'm also glad that we met and shared so many good times. You've been very patient with my.hesitation. I wish.I don't know what I wish. I just want you to be happy. There, how's that for clichés and heartless sentiment."  
  
Elliott pulled her to him. His hug was intimate and sad. He spoke softly. "You are far from heartless. You're honest and I can't express how much that means to me. Peggy, last night I was trying to seduce you. It seemed so right. But I knew you were moving in the opposite direction. I felt it two dates ago. Yeah, I tried to convince you otherwise." He held her at arms length; "You deserve to be "head over heals" in love. It can happen again, Peggy. You're not just a young widow. You're a beautiful, sexy and smart woman. Like I said last night, your so called buddy, Declan, is seeing all that and more."  
  
Peggy almost denied his last statement but held her tongue. She watched his eyes offering her understanding as he tried to resign himself to their imminent separation. "Declan has been nothing more than a friend. He's emotionally complex and good at covering his feelings when he's deeply effected by events or---"  
  
"Okay, Dr. Fowler," Elliott cut her off, "He's just a 'guy'. A guy who has a lot of faith in you. I think I know a little something about you, Peggy. You don't go traipsing all over the world with just anyone. Think about that, you'll see I'm right." He let her go and took a step backward. He looked toward his car and then back at Peggy. "When I get back from Guam in November, I'm going to call. Bet on it. Dunn had better make his move before I return to Portland." Elliott suddenly reached for her. Peggy hugged him and did not hesitate when his lips sought hers. She breathlessly wondered what she missed last night. When Elliott finally let her go, he sighed and turned toward the street.  
  
She watched him walk to the car. "I will miss you, Elliott." She called after him, "Be safe."  
  
He offered a grim smile and then opened the car door. "You too."  
  
  
  
Peggy entered her house on the third ring of the loud kitchen telephone. After a mad dash and spilling the contents of her purse on the floor, she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Peggy? Thank God. You're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Miranda. Sorry about canceling last night---"  
  
"Look, Peggy, Declan has been trying to call you and he's convinced you've been kidnapped or left for dead somewhere. The police told him you haven't been gone long enough to be a missing person but you know Declan---"  
  
"The police? Where is he now? I'll call him. I'm sorry, Miranda; I should have let somebody know I'd be gone all night. I do have the hospital beeper on me and no one called from there. I left the cell phone in my car."  
  
"Call Declan before he goes to the local news station and begs for your safe return. He's at the hospital trying to convince your boss that you're missing."  
  
"Oh no. Thanks. Talk to you later."  
  
"Oh yes you will. I want to know what Elliott was doing while you were incommunicado last night, mmmnnnn?"  
  
Peggy sighed, " He was with me and we behaved ourselves."  
  
"Good. Call Declan." Miranda hung up.  
  
Peggy immediately bent to pick up the scattered items from her purse. As she reached for her keys, the telephone rang again. She let out a frustrated groan and snatched the phone from the cradle as soon as she stood.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Peg, you okay?" Declan was amazed at his calm and casual delivery when the relief at hearing her voice weakened his knees. He listened to her sigh before answering.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing terrible happened. I was with Elliott." Peggy tried to slow the pounding of her heart whose betrayal spun her out of control again. Despite the rush of emotions, she concentrated on the annoyance and anger that sprung from Miranda's account of Declan's needless worry. "I'm old enough to be out all night. Did you need me for something?"  
  
:: Ah, that stung.:: Declan thought as he leaned into the hospital telephone stall to block out the suddenly noisy corridor.  
  
"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I guess I got used to our habit of checking in with each other. You know, like friends do when they live alone." He did nothing to hide his irritation. Her attitude startled him. Declan remembered that she had been out all night and was probably tired. ::Spending the night with Elliott.:: His irritation grew due to his own sleepless night. "Forget it. You're a consenting adult. Look.there's a new person involved in the Douglas investigation."  
  
"Oh?" Peggy yawned. She forced herself to let the consenting adult crack go.  
  
"Yeah. Get some sleep first. Miranda and I can fill you in later. Take advantage of your day off."  
  
"How did you know I had the day off? Oh, I forgot you've been investigating me half the night."  
  
Declan let out a long slow breath. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to let my concern embarrass you."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed. I'm a little annoyed that my friends think I can't be out on a date all night. Like I need constant supervision or something like that. Okay, I should have called like we usually do. But you can't just run all over town looking for me when I've only been gone a few hours."  
  
"We didn't even know you were with Elliott! Dammit, Peg, you're being ridiculous-"  
  
"Who else would I be with? Nobody went looking for you when Emma was in town."  
  
"Yeah right, you and Miranda just called Emma's cell phone when you wanted to find me."  
  
Peggy fumed at the tone of his voice and was alarmed at how angry they both had become.  
  
"Declan.what's new with Ann and Davey? That's more important than arguing about my night out."  
  
He was unprepared for the change in topic. "They're fine. It's just.Peg, this can really wait. It's not an emergency. Miranda and I will call you later."  
  
Peggy remained quiet for a few moments as she contemplated her response. She felt drained. " Fine. Good-bye."  
  
Declan heard the soft click and shook his head. When he finally hung up the pay phone, someone spoke behind him.  
  
"I guess the doctor won't be coming in, huh buddy?" Ben Tall Tree asked. Ann and Miranda were standing slightly behind Ben, who smiled at Declan's discomfort.  
  
"Hey, Declan." Miranda said quietly. "Ahh.Ann called my cell.we came here hoping to catch you and maybe Peggy but. ah."  
  
"Declan, I'm sorry to bother you. Believe me, I wouldn't intrude like this if it weren't important. I think it is." Ann stepped forward as she spoke. "I found something in Davey's room last night. I wanted you and Dr. Fowler to know. "  
  
Ben wrapped an arm around Ann's shoulder. " I have to explain what it is that's why I came along. Ann wants to talk to Davey about it but your psychiatrist friend could be a big help."  
  
Declan focused on the people standing in front of him. His head had finally stopped spinning. "Where's Davey?"  
  
"Still over his friend's house. I asked them if it was all right for him to spend the morning with them while I straightened out a problem. They're nice. I have to approach this with Davey the right way. That's why I need Dr. Fowler." Ann folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes never left Declan's  
  
Declan looked at Miranda who was staring intently at the nurse's station at the end of the hall. He hoped she was kicking herself for ratting him out to Peggy. " Peggy will be available this afternoon unless this is urgent. What's up?"  
  
" Let's go sit in the lounge." Miranda directed Ben and Ann toward the sunny alcoves reserved for hospital visitors. Declan walked directly behind her and leaned close. "Thanks, Miranda. Peggy doesn't want to see me for the rest of this decade. You're a true pal."  
  
"I thought she would be flattered at your concern." Miranda hissed. " I'm sorry. I'll talk to her and-"  
  
"Don't you dare. I don't want her to take out a restraining order against me." 


	8. Author's Note

Author's note: Faith In the Dark  
  
I must apologize for not completing this story. Our family is in recovery from my only sister's long illness and death in July of this year. I didn't realize I had let so many things go over the past two years. I forgot my original premise and conclusion for this story and, try as I might, I can't get it back. But I love writing and I really enjoy Mysterious Ways. What I would like to do is write a few vignettes to comfort my writer's soul (smile). I want to continue the Declan/Peggy angst and possible romance. Please forgive my incomplete story and I hope you enjoy the vignettes to come. gato 


End file.
